Genies Can Do More Than Just Grant Wishes
by fmakhtc1fan
Summary: Daisuke Motomiya is the ideal boy: lazy, but gets good grades anyways, athletic, popular, friendly, and pretty much just a good guy. There’s just one thing. He’s bored. So what happens when someone wants to help him?


Hiya! This is TECHNICALLY my 2nd attempt at a yaoi, but my first attempt at writing yuri (kinda ). I SUPPORT YAOI THOUGH! I DON'T SUPPORT YURI AT ALL! I just may need to put yuri into it for my story . This isn't a hardcore yaoi though… sorry T-T I am trying to write another one though so look for that if you want. OH and this story IS NOT beta-read so there IS going to be spelling errors and grammar errors I'm sure…

In this chapter, there isn't much yaoi…wait there is just not within the intended couple…

**Title**: Genies Can Do More than Just Grant Wishes

**Chapter**: 1

**Rating**: K+

**Pairings**: DaisukexTakeru (main), TaichixYamato (secondary), KarixMiyako (kinda), KoushiroxJyou (very slightly), SoraxMimi (don't know it's just there/) Just to let you know, some of these may not be in my story. It's just what might happen

**Warnings**: YAOI PEOPLE!!! SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ MY STORY!!!

**Summary**: Daisuke Motomiya is the ideal boy: lazy, but gets good grades anyways, athletic, popular, friendly, and pretty much just a good guy. There's just one thing. He's bored. So what happens when someone wants to help him?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon or AIM. I can't remember who owns Digimon and AOL own AIM. I own the usernames though!

Key (sorta): "quotes" 'thoughts' username

NOW ONTO MY STORY!!! ENJOY!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 1- Hiya!

Morning – 7:14 AM

Daisuke Motomiya woke up to his alarm clock with a yawn. He shut his clock off and sat in his bed.

After some time he started thinking, 'Great. Another day of the same old thing. Soon Mom's going to barge into my room and pretend I'm still sleeping. She's going to "try" and wake me up saying, "Dai, sweetie, time to wake up! Breakfast is almost ready! Get out of bed, now!" then leave me to peace and quiet…'

The moment his thoughts ended, Daisuke's mom barged into his room and ignored the fact that he turned to look at her.

"Dai, sweetie, time to wake up! Breakfast is almost ready! Get out of bed, now!!"

And with that, she left his room to get out of bed and change.

'Ha am I good or what…'

With that thought, he got out of his bed and got dressed.

Afternoon – 12:05 PM

Daisuke sighed.

'At least sitting on the roof gives me a little bit of time to myself…at least until my friends come and join me for lunch. Then we're going to just talk about random stuff… God. Nothing changes in my life.'

Then, who comes to the roof but, Miyako Inoue, Iori Hida, and Ken Ichijouji.

"Hey Davis, what's up?" Miyako asks.

"Miyako, I told you not to call me that!" Daisuke shouted while grabbing his lunch off the ground.

"Aw but why not?! Mimi calls you that! She says you name has been 'Americanized' or something." Miyako said as she sat down in between Ken and Iori.

"I don't care! Don't call me that!!"

"Hmph! Fine!" Miyako pouted and started her lunch.

Dav- I mean Daisuke just sighed and continued his lunch.

"Hey Daisuke, how come whenever we get here, your always by yourself sitting alone? I thought you were REALLY popular…" Iori said starting his own lunch as Ken did the same.

"Hm…I'm not really sure. I like sitting by myself sometimes too you know!" Daisuke said.

"If you say so…" Iori said going back to his lunch.

Daisuke mentally sighed and thought, 'Man I'm getting bored of this life…'

After School – 3:10 PM

Daisuke walked home by himself thinking 'Is there anything in this world that can change my life!!!'

"Hey, Daisuke!! Wait up!"

As said boy heard this, he turned around to find Taichi Yagami running up to him.

"Oh, hey Taichi. What's up?" Daisuke asked stopping.

"Hey, you wanna come to my house today? There's something there I want to show you!" Taichi said quickly regaining his composure.

"Um… well… I don't know. I'm only going to stay for like 15 minutes or something." Daisuke said.

"Well that's ok! Plus my house isn't that far away from yours!" Taichi said.

"Well, if it's ok with you then sure!" Daisuke said and walked with Taichi to his house.

"Great!" Taichi said and went in front of Daisuke to lead the way.

'Well this will be different. Maybe there's something there that can change my life or something…'

At Taichi's House – 3:20 PM

"Hikari! I'm home!" Taichi called while taking his shoes off. Daisuke did the same without the shouting.

"OH MY GOD!!! TAI!!!!!!!"

Daisuke jumped back as something like a body glomped Taichi, swung around his neck, and landed on the ground right in front of Taichi, just like in an anime. (AN: Sorry I just had to put this in XD. I've always wanted to do this so the moment just called for it.)

"Y-Yamato!! I told you not to do that!" Taichi said blushing.

"What? This?" The boy named Yamato said as he glomped Taichi again holding tightly to his neck.

"Yes! That!" Taichi said as he put his arms around Yamato's waist.

"Hey Taichi! …Wait. Who's this?! Do you have a secret lover you're trying to hide from me?! Because you're not doing a very good job of it!" Yamato said pointing at Daisuke accusingly.

Daisuke just held a shocked look on his face. 'Ok this is new! And when did Taichi become gay?!'

At that moment, Hikari Yagami emerged from the kitchen area and said, "Tai! Yama! Is something wrong? Oh hi Daisuke." Hikari said walking towards them.

"H-Hikari!" Daisuke said.

Daisuke has had a crush on Hikari for about 2 ½ years now. There's just one thing. He's starting to like Hikari less and less and finding guys more and more attractive. So he actually didn't expect Taichi, his idol, to be gay too. It's just a weird coincidence.

"Hey! Daisuke!" Hikari said waving a hand in front of Daisuke's face as he realized that he was staring at Taichi and Yamato still hugging.

"Huh? Oh oops! Sorry Hikari! I was thinking about something else!" Daisuke said.

"Hm. About what?" Hikari asked.

"Uh it's nothing don't worry about it!" 'No way am I going to tell Hikari after 2 years of liking her (and her knowing it) I'm going to tell her I'm starting to like guys

"Well Hikari, I'm going to take Daisuke…and apparently Yamato-" Yamato just cuddled closer to Taichi, "And going to my room." Tai said still holding onto Yamato and heading for his room.

"Ok Tai! Oh! Daisuke, are you going to have dinner with us?" Hikari asked.

"No, that's ok! I'm only going to stay here for a little bit!" Daisuke said following Taichi to his room.

"Are you sure?" Hikari said heading back to the kitchen.

"Yeah don't worry about it!"

"Well, ok than…" Hikari said going into the kitchen and Daisuke to Taichi's room.

Taichi's Room – 3:46 PM

Once all three of them got into the room, Yamato let go of Taichi and plopped onto his bed. "So… Daisuke, right?"

"Huh? Oh yeah?!" Daisuke said sitting on the ground by the bed.

Taichi sat on his desk chair backwards and said, "Yama! Now is not the time!"

Yamato ignored Taichi and said, "Daisuke, do you know what I am?"

"Um… What do you mean? Like you're human or you're a boy or what?" Daisuke said.

"Haha! Gues-"

"YAMATO!!!" Taichi shouted.

Yamato flinched slightly. "But Tai! He needs to know! You said so yourself!"

"I said no! And that's final!"

"But! Oh fine…" Yamato said slouching.

"Know what?" Daisuke said tilting his head to the side a little.

"Uh, don't worry about it! You don't really need to know right now!" Taichi said.

"Yama, he will know is eventually. She told me so."

"Wait, she did?!" Yamato said with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah she did. So don't worry about telling him!" Taichi said spinning in his chair a little bit.

"Okkk if you say so…"

"Ok, who is She and what am I gonna know?!?!" Daisuke said getting desperate to know what the heck was going on.

"Hey like I said, don't worry about it. You'll know in good time!" Taichi said.

"But why do I need to know?! What's so important that I need to know this very moment?!" Daisuke asked looking from Yamato to Taichi to Yamato again. Both of them avoided his gaze.

Daisuke sighed and said, "Well, I guess I better go… wouldn't want to worry my sister and mother!" He stood up.

"Are they even home?" Taichi asked as he and Yamato stood up too.

"…Yeah of course they are! Why wouldn't they?" Daisuke said smiling like normal.

"If you say so, oh let me show you to the door!" Taichi said walking Daisuke to the front door while Yamato followed behind closely.

"Well, I'll be going now." Daisuke said putting on his shoes and grabbing his bag.

"Aww you're leaving already?!" Hikari said coming from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I am"

"You sure you don't want to stay for dinner or something?" She said walking towards the door.

"Don't worry about it." Daisuke said already heading out.

"…Okkk… see ya Daisuke!" Hikari said then went back into the kitchen.

"Bye Dai!" "Bye." Taichi and Yamato said,

"See ya." And Daisuke left the Yagami household and walked to his empty house.

"Do you like that boy?" Yamato asked floating by Taichi.

"As a friend. Why, you jealous?" Taichi said grinning at Yamato.

"Why would I be jealous?! I have no reason to be jealous! Who said I was jealous!!" Yamato said.

"Ok, ok! I get it! But don't worry Yama! You're still my number one…" Taichi said taking Yamato by the waist and kissing him full on the lips. Yamato kissed back with just as much emotion as Taichi.

Just before they could go into a REAL make-out session, Hikari came out and said, "Hey guys- OH GUYS!!! That may be hot, but please not before dinner now come on! It's done!" Hikari said going back into the kitchen.

"Ok! We're coming!" Taichi said.

"Sorry Kari!" Yamato said entangling their limbs from each other.

"We'll finish this later." Taichi said with a wink.

Walking Home – 4:01 PM

'That was…different. I don't remember that person ever! That question was so weird though… _Daisuke, do you know what I am?_ What if he's like a genie or something… psh yeah right…'

Daisuke sighed and thought, 'They may not be home, but I might as well go…'

Daisuke's House – 4:17 PM

Daisuke walked into an empty house and sighed again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. 'Hm. Maybe someone is online on AIM…' And he went to his room.

He signed onto AIM and checked to see if anyone was online. 'Heh HikaruBubbles… well she's online… might as well talk to her.'

Golden-Armor-Energize: Hey Hikaru! Wat's up?

Hikaru-Bubbles: Hey! nothin much… u?

Golden-Armor-Energize: same old same old. borin lifeless life…

Hikaru-Bubbles: awwww tats 2 bad…

Golden-Armor-Energize: yup… boo hoo T-T…XD

Hikaru-Bubbles: lol. hey howd u come up wit ur name again?

Golden-Armor-Energize: idunno. it just came 2 me…

Hikaru-Bubbles: uh huh sure… u said ur life was realy borin right?

Golden-Armor-Energize: yeah…y?

Hikaru-Bubbles: …do u want something new…?

Golden-Armor-Energize: psh plz nd thank u.

Hikaru-Bubbles: …ok.

Golden-Armor-Energize: wat?!

Suddenly Daisuke's computer screen lit up brightly. It was so bright, he had to shield his eyes from the screen.

A person started coming out of the screen. The person was dressed in what looked like ceremonial robes. To Daisuke, this person was like an angel: shiny, blond hair, pale-colored skin, and the fact he came out of a lighted computer screen in ceremonial garbs. But what really caught his attention was when the boy opened his eyes. They were a crisp light blue like the ocean and Daisuke suddenly felt like he wanted to swim in them.

He floated over Daisuke and said, "Hiya!!! My name's Takeru! Most people call me TK but you can call me whatever!"

Daisuke sat there surprised (and twitching) until he just fell backwards in his chair.

The computer went back to what it really was before: A golden egg which fascinated Daisuke to no end and the Hikaru-Bubbles IM screen. It acted as if a boy didn't just come out of the screen!

Hikaru-Bubbles: I hope you lyk him!

Hikaru-Bubbles and signed off (4:20:55 PM)

"Anyways, hi! Who are you?" Said boy Takeru asked floating slightly closer to Daisuke.

"Well wouldn't you like to know?!" He retorted.

"Well duh that's why I asked!" Takeru said. "So…Daisuke…?"

"Yeah? Wait… how do you know my name?!?!" Daisuke said panicking.

"Oh, uh you don't need to know that. Daisuke…I like it!"

"…WHAT?!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx End Chapter 1

Wow that was longer than I anticipated! Well since this is the first chapter, I just need at least 1 review and I'll start writing the next chapter! Oh and if you flame my story, it won't matter. Your flames and going to come right back at you!

Ok check out my other stories too! Bye!!!


End file.
